The Princess and Her Knight
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE: My First Love. . . My first love, thinks that I’m too young, he doesn’t even know, wish that I could show him what I’m feeling, cause I’m feeling my first love . . . My debut Song Fic. My debut chapter Fic. RnR please?
1. First

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship/Family

**Warning :** maybe OOC. AU(?). Ugh, aneh.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Song: Falling in Love J-Rocks (edit lho yah)

**Summary :** Di hari itu, sang putri bertemu pertama kali dengan ksatrianya. My debut Song Fic. My debut Chapter Fic. RnR please?

* * *

**THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT**

**-**

**First**

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa di ujung barat Konohagakure terdapat sebuah padang rumput luas berbunga yang begitu teduh dan indah. Langit selalu bersahabat di tempat itu, seperti dua orang putri yang bersahabat yang selalu mencuri kesempatan bermain di padang tak bernama itu. Sakura dan Ino, putri bangsawan dari dua klan berbeda di Konoha.

Seperti sore ini, sementara Ino berkuda mengelilingi padang luas itu, Sakura bermain riang diantara bunga-bunga liar yang bermekaran. Lengan kimono merahnya menjuntai lembut menyentuh setiap kelopak bunga yang ia lewati, seakan mengucap salam dan penyambutan, keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Senyum manis merekah di wajah polos gadis itu. Sesekali ia tertawa senang saat satu dua ekor kupu-kupu melintas, dan tersenyum kecil pada kumbang yang hinggap. Ah, apakah yang lebih menawan dari senyum polos itu?

"Sakura!" panggil Ino dari seberang padang, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh. "Main bunga melulu! Ayo kau coba pacu kudamu!" Ino mengarahkan kuda putih kebanggaannya ke dekat Sakura, lalu melompat turun.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ah. Kau saja, Ino."

Berbeda dengan Ino yang walaupun sama-sama seorang putri tapi memiliki jiwa ksatria garis depan, Sakura adalah cerminan putri manis yang—diprediksikan—akan menjadi dambaan tiap calon mertuanya kelak.

Ino, berambut pirang yang selalu diikat tinggi di atas kepala, cukup energik dan lincah, pemberani sekaligus anggun saat bersamaan, dengan Sakura yang manis dan polos, berhati lembut dan sopan serta pandai, mana yang lebih istimewa?

Jika Ino adalah bunga kecil yang mencolok dengan warnanya yang cerah meriah, maka Sakura adalah kuncup mungil yang tersembunyi diantara warna-warna megah tetapi memiliki keindahan tersendiri .

Jika Ino adalah macan kecil yang sangat cerdik dan tangkas maka sakura adalah kelinci putih yang lugu plus super polos.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini, begitulah mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama putri yang cantik, kaya, terpelajar, dari keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka, yang keluarganya relasi dari dua klan besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Dalam hal ini, Sakura menang satu langkah dari Ino karena dirinya akan ditunangkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha kelak saat keduanya berusia lima belas tahun.

Tapi Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali karena klannya satu kubu dengan klan Nara dan klan Akimiji. Salah dua dari tiga klan penasehat langsung di bawah Hokage, minus klan Hyuuga. Menjadi suaminya sama saja membuka peluang besar menuju pemerintahan Konoha.

Sakura atau Ino, Ino atau Sakura. Yang jelas keduanya bersahabat selalu.

"Makanya jangan sibuk belajar tata krama saja, sesekali kau harus tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan pedang!" Ino memungut ranting kecil yang tergolek dekat kakinya dan memainkan ranting itu ditangannya. Gerak jarinya lincah menguasai gerakan ranting itu seperti sedang bermain pedang.

"Pedang?" Sakura menatap Ino takjub, "Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ino bangga. "Salah satu anggota pasukan berkuda bernama Asuma yang mengajariku. Sekarang sudah bukan zamannya seorang putri main rumah-rumahan melulu, Sakura-chan," Tangan gadis itu menjawil hiasan bunga pada tatanan rambut Sakura yang masih rapi, menggoda.

Sakura memberengut. Ia memang tidak sehebat ataupun seberani Ino. Ino, yang selalu menanyakan terlebih dahulu setiap perintah keluargannya sebelum melaksanakan dengan sempurna. Ino yang selalu bisa menguasai suasana dengan keahlian seorang _Lady_ sejati di setiap pesta-pesta minum teh. Ino yang tidak terikat peraturan dan hukum tata karma seorang putri.

Diam-diam Sakura iri pada sahabatnya itu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa merasa _bebas_. Pasti menyenangkan bisa melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginan hati tanpa takut merusak nama baik keluarga. Pasti menyenangkan bisa menjadi diri sendiri.

Biarpun mereka sama-sama dibebani nama klan bangsawan, berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik di bawah tekanan orang tuanya.

"Oi! Sakura!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang langsung mengerjap terkejut. "Hayo, melamunkan Sasuke ya?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merona, "Tidak!"

Ino tertawa, "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Para pelayan pasti sudah kalang kabut mencari kita sampai ke kolong meja." gerutu gadis Yamanaka itu.

Sakura ikut tertawa. Ah, satu lagi. Kalau bukan karena Ino, ia pasti tidak akan bisa minggat barang sedetik pun dari kediaman Haruno.

"Ya sudah, ayo."

- - * - -

Sore yang sama, karnaval besar sedang diadakan untuk menyambut kepulangan para prajurit yang baru saja memenangkan Konoha atas Kirigakure.

Iring-iringan panjang berkuda itu baru saja memasuki desa ketika Sakura dan Ino melintasi jalur mereka untuk pulang.

"Itu pasukan Konoha! Hebat sekali! Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Jangan Ino, kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau para dayang bakal cemas." tolak Sakura khawatir.

"Ah, sebentar saja kok." Tanpa menunggu respon Sakura, Ino dan kudanya sudah berderap ke arah keramaian itu.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu? Dengan gontai Sakura mengarahkan kudanya untuk mengikuti Ino.

Mengikuti Ino? Sakura melihat ke depannya. _Tunggu dulu! Mana Ino?_

Perasaan panik menyerang Sakura. _Astaga, cepat sekali anak itu menghilang!_ Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Nihil.

Bimbang antara menunggu dan bergerak, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari Ino. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tenang pulang sendiri sementara sahabatnya menghilang entah kemana. Memang sih Ino tidak mungkin tersesat ataupun ketakutan dan tidak bisa pulang—_well_, itu dirinya—tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak peduli pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Maka putri klan Haruno itu melompat turun dari kudanya dan mengikat tali kekang kuda itu pada sebuah pohon. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menyeruak kerumunan itu dengan berkuda tanpa melukai para penduduk, walaupun Ino jelas telah menemukan caranya.

Takut-takut Sakura mulai menyusup ke dalam barisan penonton. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ia cari. Kerumunan itu terdiri dari berbagai usia, penduduk sipil biasa yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura karena jubah bertudung yang dipakai gadis itu.

Sakura, dengan tinggi hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari pinggang orang dewasa, berusaha mencari sahabatnya diantara orang-orang yang menurutnya seperti mendadak menjulang itu. Jelaas bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Ah!"

Tak sengaja seorang ibu yang berdiri di belakang Sakura mendorong gadis itu hingga terjerembab, jatuh tepat di tengah jalur yang akan dilewati pasukan berkuda. Pandangan mata semua orang langsung tertuju padanya.

Sakura merasa malu luar biasa. Dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kebanyakan tidak menolong tapi malah menertawakan dirinya. Untung saja tudung mantel masih tetap menutupi kepala, kalau tidak ia bisa lebih malu lagi. Putri keluarga Haruno, mengacaukan festival dengan jatuh dalam jalur pasukan berkuda. Ia bisa diceramahi penanggung jawabnya, Shizune selama berjam-jam.

Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, namun lututnya yang lecet menyebabkan gadis itu meringis kesakitan dan tidak mampu berdiri.

Bingung, malu dan kesakitan. Sakura merasa tidak kuat lagi. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh. Ia memang lemah, tidak setegar Ino. Benar-benar putri yang cengeng. Sakura membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sebuah lengan menariknya, setengah menggendongnya untuk berdiri. Sakura menatap lengan itu, lalu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

Berambut perak, berbadan tegap, berwajah kuat. Wajah itu tersenyum padanya.

_I think I'm in love for the first time._

Laki-laki ini pastilah salah satu dari pasukan berkuda itu. Sakura yakin karena ia memakai pelindung kepala Konoha yang menutupi mata kirinya. Wajahnyapun ditutup penutup wajah dari area hidung sampai leher ke bawah. Dipinggangnya sebuah pedang bergagang serigala tersarung.

_And it's making my heart confused._

Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Jangtungnya berdegub sedikit lebih kencang, bertalu-talu di dekat telingannya sampai ia merasa melayang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

_Tell me what exactly happened._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya, suara laki-laki ini, rendah dan ramah. Suara paling indah yang pernah Sakura dengar, yang pernah Sakura tahu. Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa soal pria, tapi pastilah laki-laki ini sudah menyihir begitu banyak wanita hanya dengan suaranya itu.

Tidak mampu menjawab, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya serasa membeku dan tidak mau digerakkan.

_How I wonder it will be._

"Hati-hati ya," sekali lagi pria itu melempar senyum padanya, senyum yang terlihat dari matanya. Senyum yang membuat Sakura menahan nafas.

_You're touching my heart and my soul._

Di sekelilingnya Sakura mendengar sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan. Otaknya memberitahu bahwa dirinya dan laki-laki inilah yang membuat orang-orang ini begitu ribut. Seorang ksatria turun dari kudanya untuk menolong seorang gadis kecil. Itu berita besar! Tapi ia tidak peduli.

_While your hands in my hands indeed._

Tangan itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Terasa menyenangkan.

_Tell me what exactly happened._

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Matanya tidak mau berhenti menatap pria itu. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti merekam semua yang bisa ia tangkap dari ksatria ini. Aura pria ini begitu kuat. Hangat sekaligus menusuk. Begitu… misterius. Membuat ia tidak mengerti. Membuat ia terperosok dan tidak mau keluar lagi.

_Makes me feel I'm drowning too deep._

Kalau bisa Sakura ingin selamanya seperti ini. Selamanya bersama orang yang bahkan baru ia temui hari ini, orang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Tapi orang ini, entah bagaimana, Sakura tahu akan menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

_Seems weird for me._

Tapi waktu tidak selalu menjadi teman, saat ini detik harus tetap berlanjut dan ksatrianya harus pergi.

_I will never let this feeling cold._

Tangan itu melepaskan diri dari tangannya, lalu menepuk lembut kepalanya. Dengan gerak cekatan sang ksatria berambut perak menaiki kudanya kembali. Kuda hitam yang tinggi dan gagah. Segagah penunggangnya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, ksatria itu telah menghilang, membaur kembali diantara pasukannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa tertegun menatap kepergiannya.

Sakura tidak merasakan perubahan di dalam dadanya, degub jantungnya masih terasa begitu cepat. Baru kali ini ia merasa berdebar luar biasa.. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di rambut, nyaris berharap ia tidak perlu mencuci rambut selamanya.

Saat Sakura masih terbengong mengagumi ksatrianya yang sudah pergi sejak tadi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengannya. Mengajaknya mundur menjauhi kerumunan. Sakura nyaris tidak sadar dengan dirinya sendiri yang diseret paksa.

Ino mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya, meminta perhatian. "Sakura!"

"Ino?" Sakura berusaha memusatkan perhatian. Tidak mudah, sosok ksatria itu masih memenuhi otaknya. Tidak mau hilang, tidak mau pergi, tidak bisa dihapus.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana hah?" bentak Ino tidak sabar.

_Cause I'm falling in love_

"Mencarimu," jawab Sakura polos.

Ino memutar bola mata kesal. "Nah karena aku sudah ada di sini ayo kita segera pulang!"

"Eh, Ino…!" selama sedetik itu Sakura berpikir untuk menceritakan pengalamannya barusan pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Tampaknya Ino belum mengetahui insiden barusan.

_I'm falling in love_

"Apa lagi?"

"Eh," Tapi Sakura ragu apakah Ino mengenal ksatria itu. Lagipula kejadian itu sedikit banyak membuatnya malu sekali. Bimbang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengatakannya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat Ino khawatir. Dan lagi, ada sisi egois dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang ksatria itu. Sakura ingin itu semua hanya menjadi miliknya. _Mungkin saja aku…_

_Yes, I'm falling in love_

Ino menghentakkan kakinya, pertanda kesal luar biasa. "Sakura aneh!" Ia melompat ke pelana kudanya sendiri. Dengan tidak sabar menunggu Sakura yang sedang berusaha menaiki kudanya seperti orang linglung. _Kenapa sih anak ini?_

_I'm falling in love with you_

Sakura nyaris tidak merasakan kekesalan Ino pada dirinya. Dengan gerakan riang ia memacu kudanya kembali ke Kediaman Haruno. Yakin dirinya akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, memimpikan ksatrianya.

_Ksatria berambut perak,_ Sakura tersenyum dalam hati, s_emoga kita bisa bertemu lagi_.

_Yes, I'm falling in love with you_

-

-

**~ First is The End ~**

**~ The Princess and Her Knight to be Continued ~**

* * *

Special for:

Temen-temenku di skula yang udah aku tularin virus FFN ampe aku iklan-iklan nin.,wkwk

Temen-temen baruku di FFN, terutama Awan-senpai yang bakal tetep aku panggil 'senpai' walaupun yang punya nama suruh Kk aja *jitak* thanks so much senpai buat dukungannya, mungkin pilihan pair KakaSaku ini special untuk senpai?^

And minna semua yang udah nyempetin baca and review! Arigataou All!

Mungkin untuk proyek THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT ini Sakura-nya nyaris dipastikan bakal OOC. Maaf ya, soalnya kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura tu selalu mengalami evolusi di Naruto; dulunya cengeng banget ampek di tolong sama Ino, trus mulai galak sejak jadi genin, and di Naruto Shipundden jadi salah satu kunoichi hebat yang nggak bisa diremehkan. Pinginnya fic ini pun mengikuti perubahan evolusi Sakura, tapi tauk deh bisa ataw e ga ^Ah, tapi cuma ada satu yang nggak berubah dari Sakura dan satu itu paling saya sebelin dari dulu, yaitu perasaan dia ke Sasuke! Ih, sebel! *digampar fans SasuSaku* Yah, tapi itu bukan berarti saya lebih suka KakaSaku*peace* pokonya apapun yang penting tetep KAKASHI!*dikubur idup-idup*

Moga-moga akan terus jadi song fic! Amien!^ Tapi lagunya beda-beda kokga tanya!

Terus baca ya!

Tx!

Ai Coshikayo


	2. Answer to My Pray

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Warning :** maybe OOC. AU(?). Tetep, aneh.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Song: First Love Nikka Costa (edit—lagi—lho yah)

**Summary :** CHAP 2 UPDATE: _Answer To My Pray_. Kau menyiksaku, dengan bayanganmu, kau tahu? My debut Song Fic. My debut chapter Fic. RnR please? Please? Please?

* * *

**THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT**

**-**

**Answer to My Pray **

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

Hari-harinya setelah kejadian itu begitu menyenangkan, dan juga menyedihkan.

Menyenangkan, karena entah bagaimana Sakura merasa semua hal dalam hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Semua warna menjadi begitu jelas dan nyata. Semua langkah menjadi pasti dan tetap. Hanya satu tujuan hidunya dan ia berharap itu adalah untuk bertemu ksatrianya.

Menyedihkan, karena ia rindu setengah mati pada ksatrianya. Semua ingatan itu, ingatan yang terlampau sedikit untuk digenggam dan dipastikan bahwa itu adalah kenyataan, membuatnya merana.

_There's a chance in me._

Haruno Sakura mungkin saja gadis yang lugu, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu hatinya sedang mulai bertransformasi. Dari gadis sepuluh tahun yang polos dan hanya tahu aturan sopan santun menjadi sesuatu yang lebih… Sakura tidak tahu apa namanya. Ini semua begitu membingungkan. Dan juga mendebarkan.

Ini cinta.

_Everyone can see._

Perubahan tidak hanya terjadi dalam dirinya, tapi juga dalam perilakunya. Kini Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sakura yang kadang tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sakura yang lebih lama memantulkan bayangannya di cermin untuk melihat apakah rambut merah mudanya tertata rapi, apakah obi kimononya terikat indah. Sakura yang selalu melambatkan langkahnya untuk menatap bunga yang bermekaran dan mulai mengkhayalkan tentang kisah putri negeri 1001 malam.

Dan tentu saja, karena orang tua Sakura jarang berada di rumah, penanggung jawabnya lah yang paling nyata melihat semua itu. Shizune kesal bukan main karena yang ia lihat sekarang ini bukanlah seorang putri yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi seorang putri yang membiarkan pekerjaan rumah dan tugas-tugasnya tertelantarkan. Kertas-kertas bertebaran. Tinta yang berceceran dimana-mana karena tangan pemiliknya kerap kali membeku tiba-tiba. Hafalan musik yang kacau.

"Sakura, sekali lagi kau menumpahkan teh itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada teh lagi seumur hidupmu." hardik Shizune tajam, membuat Sakura langsung memusatkan kosentrasi pada cawan teh di hadapannya. Wajah bersemu karena lagi-lagi ia kepergok melamun.

_They all say I'm not the same kid I used to be._

_Seorang putri haruslah selalu terlihat sempurna di setiap kesempatan. Seorang putri tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi saat memainkan perannya sebagai _Lady _terhormat. Seorang putri adalah sosok yang anggun dan jauh dari kata ceroboh._

Jelas peraturan konyol dalam buku panduan itu sangat menyindir Sakura, walaupun tampaknya yang bersangkutan tidak merasa sama sekali. Ia terlalu kasmaran untuk memikirkan aturan itu.

Jika dalam beberapa hal Sakura menjadi lebih… kacau, maka dalam hal-hal lain peningkatan pesat ia raih.

Ino terus-terusan melongo tiap kali Sakura ikut berkuda dengan keberanian jauh meningkat dari biasanya. Sakura nyaris menyamai kemampuannya berkuda. Bahkan hampir—Ino tidak percaya ini—menyainginya. Dan lebih lagi kini gadis itu minta diajari permainan pedang sederhana dari dirinya.

"Kepalamu habis terbentur ya?" tanya Ino suatu saat, yang hanya ditanggapi senyum malu oleh Sakura.

_They don't know what wrong with me_

Sakura tidak bisa menghapuskan bayangan laki-laki itu dari kepalanya, dari pikirannya, dari hatinya. Sosok itu seperti hantu, membayanginya setiap saat, di mana saja.

_Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling_

Sakura bukannya tidak berusaha mencari cara untuk menemui ksatrianya itu. Ia tahu ia bisa menanyakannya kepada Ino atau Shizune. Tentu saja karena kedua orang itu cukup dekat dengan pasukan berkuda Konoha. Bahkan Shizune dulu sempat masuk tim medis Konoha sebelum mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya pada Keluarga Haruno.

_and I'm to shy to say_

Tapi ia terlalu malu. Teramat sangat malu. Bahkan seandainya alasan 'untuk mengucapkan terima kasih' bisa dianggap masuk akal.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu. Jangan-jangan ia nanti seperti Hinata yang selalu pingsan saat bertemu Naruto.

Lagipula… bagaimana kalau sang ksatria sama sekali tidak ingat padanya?

_Will I ever find a way_

Bagaimana kalau nanti ksatrianya hanya memandang aneh padanya. Tidak. Sakura belum siap untuk itu.

_And answer to my pray_

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya berharap. Berharap takdir akan mempertemukan mereka. Berharap nasib berpihak padanya. Berharap ia akan terus hidup untuk bertemu, setidaknya sekali lagi, dengan ksatrianya.

- - * - -

Hari itu, Ino—seperti biasa—berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk kabur dari pelajaran sore, kali ini dari teknik seni merangkai bunga.

Kuda mereka sedang dirawat jadi mereka tidak bisa pergi ke padang seperti biasanya. Maka untuk hari ini mereka harus puas dengan lapangan penuh semak belukar di belakang Kediaman Haruno.

Lapangan itu hanya dipisahkan dengan pagar bambu rapat setinggi kira-kira dua meter dari pekarangan belakang rumah Sakura. Dengan mudah Ino memanjat pagar itu. Tapi Sakura mengalami kesulitan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, menyebabkan beberapa bagian kimononya nyaris robek.

"Ayo, sini!" Ino mengulurkan tangan, berusaha membantu Sakura, tapi tetap saja nasib belum berpihak pada mereka.

"Pergilah Ino," pinta Sakura. "Aku akan cari jalan lain." Ia akhirnya menyusuri sepanjang pagar bambu itu, berharap ada batang yang sudah terpotong atau lebih rendah sehingga dia bisa memanjat.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah celah sempit. Pasti binatang liar menggunakan lubang itu untuk masuk dan keluar. Jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempat Ino memanjat tadi, tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan saat ini. Ia tak punya pilihan.

Sakura tidak yakin kimononya akan bertahan bersih karena celah itu nyaris hanya beberapa senti dari tanah, ia juga tidak yakin lututnya bakal selamat dari goresan. Shizune pasti akan memarahinya lagi. Untuk sesaat ia ragu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar sorak-sorai rendah dari balik pagar. Juga derap kaki kuda, dentingan pedang, serta anak panah yang melesat di udara.

Pada akhirnya rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan keraguanya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura berlutut, lalu menunduk untuk memasuki celah itu. Baru beberapa langkah, suara robekan kain sudah terdengar. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli lagi. _Sekalian saja kalau akhirnya dimarahi juga, iya kan?_

Dan Sakura tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya itu. Saat menegakkan tubuhnya, gadis itu melihat puluhan prajurit Konoha sedang berlatih. Kuda-kuda berlari, anak panah di udara, pedang-pedang teracung. Kibaran panji lambang Konoha di mana-mana.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu lapangan di belakang kediamannya merupakan tempat latihan prajurit-prajurit Konoha. Ia megira orang-orang ini pastilah berlatih di suatu tempat yang lebih luas dan keras. Tempat di mana tidak mungkin ada orang yang melihat, apalagi orang itu adalah gadis kecil seperti dirinya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Ini dunia yang sering ia dengar tapi baru baginya. Dunia yang ia idamkan. Dunia tanpa kimono berat dan hiasan rambut. Dunia tanpa jamuan minum teh membosankan dan menjaga nama baik keluarga. Dunia yang menawarkan tantangan. Kebebasan. Dunia yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh. Tak akan pernah bisa raih, seperti juga ksatrianya.

Seperti mendengar suara hatinya, detik itu juga mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesosok berkuda hitam yang dengan mengagumkannya memimpin pasukan dibelakangnya untuk mengayun pedang.

_Astaga!_

Rambut perak, penutup wajah, kuda hitam besar.

Jantung itu berdegub lagi. Wajah itu merona lagi. Mata itu terpaku lagi. Tubuh itu membeku lagi.

_Itu… _

Benar kata orang, dunia ini sempit sekali. Terlalu sempit malah. Semudah inikah dia…

Sakura tidak bisa percaya ini.

**~ Answer to My Pray is The End ~**

**~ The Princess and Her Knight to be Continued ~**

* * *

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Saya heran dengan diri saya sendiri, katanya nggak suka romance, tapi fic Ai—sampai saat ini—ada romance-nya semua. Hah . . . karena itu maafkan saya kalau cerita ini kurang gimanaaa gitu(author tipe yang dibesarkan untuk mengeryit dan blushing pada hal-hal romantic sepertinya*bergidik*)

Lalu untuk pertanyaan apakah ada slight SasuSaku… itu mungkin saja sih, mengingat semua hal bisa terjadi dalam sebuah fanfic., hhe. Tapi kayaknya memang ada kok, walaupun porsi kecil*maaf*(ng… saya rada nggak punya filling soalnya sama yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke*ditendang*)

Dan untuk lagu dari sudut pandang siapa, itu mengikuti, untuk saat ini sepertinya semuanya dari Sakura(heran, padahal bukan fans nya Sakura—bingung ndiri)Oh ya, lagu First Love ini mungkin akan teteup Ai pake untuk satu/dua chapter ke depan(cocok sih) Jadi di chap ini sengaja nggak saya kasih klimaksnya sulit nulis chapteran plus song fic, hah. Ga pa pa deh, demi readers semua^Ai akan berusaha.,yeah!

Maaf kalau UPDATE telat. Soalnya bagi author baru nan lebay seperti saya, menulis KakaSaku ini sangat… sangat…*jeda* . . . HUWAaA!!!*nangis guling-guling* Sangat membuat jelous sekaligus frustasi, hikz. Tak terima saya Kakashi dengan Sakura ataupun siapa saja selain saya, hikz*dikeroyok terus ditinggal pergi readers*

Last, Review! _ojo lali!_ (ketauan jawa)

Saya ingin tahu apa kekurangan fic saya, segala kritik dan saran(dan mungkin juga flame)sangat saya perlukan. _Onegai minna-san!_

Okay, terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini.

Sekali lagi, review ya?? Oke? Terima kasih^

Ai Coshikayo


	3. And When We Meet

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Warning :** maybe OOC. AU(?). Masih, aneh. Ugh, romance(?)

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Song: Dear Diary-M2M(sekali lagi! Edit!^)

**Summary :** CHAP 3 UPDATE: _And When We Meet_. Kau datang padaku, aku senang sekali. My debut Song Fic. My debut chapter Fic. RnR please?

* * *

**THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT**

**-**

**And When We Meet **

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

"Sakura!" panggilan—lebih tepatnya teriakan marah—Shizune membuat yang dipanggil namanya bergidik.

Saat ini gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang merunduk di antara semak-semak rendah di belakang rumahnya, bersembunyi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia membolos pelajaran sore dan tidak pernah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan menyelidik Shizune. 'Diajak Ino' jawaban yang logis bukan?

Itulah sebabnya kekesalan Shizune kini benar-benar mendekati amarah pada gadis itu. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan kehidupan seorang putri yang kadang membosankan dan Sakura butuh bermain. Selama ini toh dia mentolerir semua tindakan Sakura yang sering kabur seenaknya bersama Ino. Walaupun ia tetap menceramahi gadis itu saat pulang, tapi pada akhirnya ia maafkan juga. Ia sayang pada Sakura, dan ia tahu Sakura tidak pernah bermaksud buruk.

Tapi kali ini kelakuan Sakura sudah cukup keterlaluan. Ia mulai membolos seorang diri dan sering pulang dengan baju kotor dan—tak jarang—robek pula. Belum rambutnya yang entah bagaimana selalu berantakan.

"Lady Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura meringis. Shizune tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Lady_ kecuali pada acara-acara resmi antar klan. Atau acara-acara khusus lain. Karena Shizune sudah dianggap keluarga oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi sekarang penanggung jawabnya itu sampai memanggilnya seperti itu? Artinya ini sudah benar-benar gawat darurat! Shizune pasti sedang benar-benar serius atau marah. Atau benar-benar kesal. Kesal luar biasa. Dan Shizune sangat mengerikan kalau sedang kesal.

Sakura merasa bersalah pada Shizune, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar ingin…

Pipinya bersemu mengingat alasan ia berada sekarang ini. Dengan was-was Sakura merangkak mengintari semak mawar. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju pekarangan belakang.

Sakura berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang pelayan di teras belakang. Mereka sedang menggosipkan tentang masakan dan pacar penjaga, membuat pipi Sakura semakin panas. Saat suara itu menghilang, ia bergerak kembali.

Sekali lagi Sakura menyusup ke lubang pada pagar bambu itu, membuat kimononya kotor oleh tanah dan menggores kulit anak-anak tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar suara derab kuda dan sorak-sorai rendah itu lagi. Jantungnya berdebar penuh semangat saat ia berjongkok di balik batu di dekat situ dan mulai mengintip.

Inilah jawaban yang tidak bisa ia berikan pada Shizune. Inilah yang tidak ia ceritakan pada Ino. Waktu dulu, memang ia dan Ino sama-sama melewati pagar di belakang kediamannya, tapi mereka keluar di tempat yang berbeda. Ino sampai di sungai, sedangkan ia di tempat latihan prajurit Konoha ini. Sungai dan tempat latihan di pisahkan rimbunan pohon bambu yang tinggi, rapat dan tajam. Sampai sekarang, Ino tidak menyadari rahasia kecilnya ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di sepanjang tempat itu. Laki-laki, perempuan… kuda-kuda tinggi besar… _Ah ada!_

Kuda hitam itu sedang membawa penunggangnya mengelilingi setengah dari pasukan yang berdiri tegak. Sakura tersenyum, Ksatrianya memang selalu tampak hebat.

Walaupun belum ada seminggu ia melakukan kejahatan kecilnya ini, tapi Sakura sudah mendapat banyak hal tentang ksatria berambut peraknya.

Ksatrianya selalu memakai ikat kepala dan penutup wajah sesuai dengan warna bajunya. Di atas baju itu tedapat rompi hijau tua khas ksatria tingkat jounin.

Ksatrianya merupakan orang penting dalam kelompok itu, atau paling tidak, termasuk orang yeng berpengaruh. Mengingat ia selalu mendapat kesempatan berbicara di hadapan seluruh pasukan.

Pernah sekali Ksatrianya mencabut pedang bergagang serigala yang dulu ia ingat dari sarungnya. Sakura bisa melihat warna perak memantulkan sinar matahari pada senjata itu, serasi dengan rambut silver kelabu penolongnya. Rambut yang tidak pernah tampak lebih rapi lagi.

Ksatrianya seorang laki-laki tinggi, tidak kurus dan juga tidak gemuk. Proposional. Langkah kakinya tampak mantap dan sikap tubuhnya juga tegas. Saat berjalan tangannya paling sering berada dalam saku. Sikapnya santai, walaupun tak jarang ia unjuk kemampuan yang langsung memancing decak kagum.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa mengintai orang bisa begitu mengasyikkan seperti ini. Menegangkan. Mendebarkan. Ia bukan Ino, maka untuk melakukan semua ini diperlukan lebih banyak tekad dan keberanian yang harus ia gali dengan susah payah. Mungkin saja ini yang dinamakan _the power of love_?

Ada perasaan puas yang aneh setiap kali ia berhasil sampai di tempat ini. Dan ada semangat tertahan untuk terus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Shizune. Rasanya ia jadi seperti Ino.

Juga ada perasaan tenang setiap kali ia melihat lagi Ksatrianya itu. Ia senang Ksatrianya selalu ikut berlatih, walau kadang hanya jadi penonton. Ia lega Ksatrianya baik-baik saja. Sakura belum pernah melihat medan peran yang sesungguhnya, tapi pastilah sangat berbahaya di sana.

Semua ini sudah bukan sekedar niat iseng ataupun kerinduan, ini semacam… kebutuhan baginya. Walau sejujurnya Sakura ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Ksatrianya, tapi ia sudah cukup puas melihat laki-laki itu dari jauh. Rasa dalam hatinya begitu tidak ia mengerti. Apakah cinta selalu seperti ini?

Melihat Pasukan Konoha berlatih membuat Sakura tidak hanya mendapat informasi tentang ksatrianya, tapi juga memunculkan harapan dan keinginan baru dalam dirinya.

Ia suka melihat para wanita dalam pasukan itu berkuda secepat ksatria laki-laki. Ia tersenyum melihat ketangkasan mereka membidik dan menggunakan busur panah. Ia terpesona pada liukan pedang yang membelah angin. Ia kagum melihat itu semua dan menyadari ia tidak melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan lagi seperti mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia suka apa yang dilihatnya. Ia ingin melakukan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ksatrianya telah menuntunnya untuk melihat dunia. Dunia yang terasa begitu akrab walau belum pernah disentuhnya.

Sakura selalu mendesah kecewa setiap kali langit senja memerah dan suara burung berkoak terdengar. Pasukan itu selalu mengakhiri latihan mereka sebelum matahari terbenam. Yang berarti Sakura juga harus segera kembali kalau tidak mau tersesat di tengah gelap.

Untuk terakhir kali _Lady_ kecil itu menoleh, melempar senyum pada Ksatrianya yang sedang membubarkan pasukan. Setiap kali ia pergi, yang ia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat kembali.

Ia menarik nafas, mencium wewangian malam dan padang, sebelum masuk kembali ke sangkarnya.

- - * - -

"Kabur dari pelajaran, mengotori dan merusakkan kimono, berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa tujuan yang jelas…" Shizune menyampaikan dakwaan di hadapan orang tua Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Kakinya terasa pegal dan panas karena dipaksa duduk dalam posisi resmi dalam waktu lama. Tatapan kedua orang tua juga Shizune terasa begitu menusuk kepadanya. _Kenapa Shizune tega?_

"Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana, Sakura?" tanya Ibunya, berusaha lembut.

"A…aku," Sakura menelan ludah. "Ng…"

"Aku sudah menanyainya berulang kali, Lady Haruno," ucap Shizune. "Tapi dia tidak mau menjawab. Maafkan saya."

"Tak apa. Mungkin kali ini memang harus kami yang membereskan masalah ini." Ayahnya terdiam sesaat. Ayahnya seorang yang selalu bisa menjaga ketenangan dan kendali diri "Sakura, kau tentu tahu posisimu sebagai penerus tunggal Klan Haruno. Sekarang memang wanita sudah dianggap sederajat dengan pria, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya berkeliaran di luar. Kami juga memikirkan keselamatanmu."

Sakura menunduk makin dalam. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ia tahu ia memang pantas diadili macam ini. Kalau orang luar tahu, ia bisa mempermalukan nama keluarganya. Kadang ia berharap ia dilahirkan sebagai gadis biasa saja.

"Mau tidak mau kami harus menghukummu." Ujar Ayahnya tegas. "Kau dilarang keluar dari lingkungan rumah ini. Kau dilarang berkuda, mengikuti pembacaan seni tulis, dan mengikuti pelajaran teknik seni merangkai bunga. Itu hukumanmu untuk sebulan penuh."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Ayahnya yang jarang di rumah itu tahu pelajaran kesukaanya. Oh ya. Shizune.

"Lalu," _Masih ada lagi?_ "Kau akan mendapatkan seorang guru baru. Guru yang akan mengajarimu tentang teknik perang."

Sakura langsung mendongak. Tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia? Teknik perang?

Sepertinya Ibunya juga baru mendengar yang satu ini. "Apa?"

"Ya. Dia harus belajar tentang dunianya. Dunia yang keras yang akan menghadangnya kelak. Dia harus menjadi seorang Haruno yang tangguh. Yang akan meneruskan nama klan kita"

"Tapi," Lady Haruno menggeleng. "Ini masih terlalu awal, dia masih kecil."

Sakura mengeryit mendengar kata 'kecil'. Ibunya selalu menganggapnya bayi, tidak berubah sejak dulu. Dia memang baru sepuluh tahun, tapi siapapun bisa melihat ia lebih dewasa dari usianya. Setidaknya dalam urusan pengetahuan dan sopan santun.

"Dia harus belajar semuanya dari awal. Lagipula… tampaknya ia mulai tertarik pada pedang," Sakura mendapati senyum pada pandangan Ayahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Pasti orang tua Ino memberitahu mereka.

"Gurumu akan datang besok, bersiaplah."

"Baik Ayah." Sakura membungkuk sebagai penghormatan sebelum keluar dari ruang pertemuan kecil itu. Meninglkan Ayahnya yang tampaknya masih harus menerima ketidak setujuaan Ibunya. Shizune mengikuti _putri_nya.

"Kau berhutang terima kasih padaku, iya kan, Lady?"

Kini ia mengerti alasan Shizune mengadukan masalahnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Shizune sudah teramat mengenal Lord dan Lady Haruno. Ia bisa mengira-ngira dengan tepat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab sampai mereka sampai di kamarnya. Begitu pintu tertutup ia melompat memeluk Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Shizune! Kau memang paling mengerti aku!"

Shizune tersenyum penuh sayang pada putrinya itu. "Sama-sama." Dilepaskannya rangkulan Sakura. "Tapi mulai besok adalah hari yang berat. Ayahmu benar, bersiaplah!"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tapi paling tidak ia mendapat hal baru yang dia inginkan. "Iya!"

- - * - -

Ia gelisah dan tidak bisa duduk diam. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu tepat di depan pintu geser ruang tamu. Dalam ruangan sana, ada Ayah, Shizune, dan guru barunya.

Shizune bilang guru barunya adalah seorang wanita bermata merah _ruby_, dan berambut hitam. Namanya Yuuhi Kurenai. Seorang ksatria wanita dari pasukan garda depan Konoha. Guru yang juga mengajar Hinata Hyuuga.

Pasuka Konoha.

Apakah guru barunya ini mengenal ksatria berambut peraknya? Mungkin ia bisa bertanya. Ia ingin tahu siapa Ksatrianya. Atau minta bertemu jika boleh. Ia harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. Ia ingin sekali tahu lebih banyak hal tentang penolongnya itu. Mungkin saja ada kesempatan…

"Sakura," panggilan Ayahnya membuyarkan lamunan gadis kecil itu. "Kau di sana?"

Sakura gelagapan membenahi pikiran dan penampilannya. _Seorang putri harus selalu tampil sempurna_, _seorang putri harus selalu tampil sempurna. _Ia menyentuh tatanan rambutnya untuk memastikan tidak sehelai rambut pun keluar dari jalurnya. Sakura duduk tegak dan merapikan kimononya.

"Iya Ayah…" sahutnya pelan.

Jeda sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh masuk."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia harus bertemu tamu resmi, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menggeser pintu itu. Ia melangkah dengan lututnya. Sakura tetap menunduk, tidak berani mengintip bahkan dari sela bulu matanya.

"Kenalkan, ini putriku, Haruno Sakura." Kata Ayah ya dengar nada datar. "Dia masih nol dalam hal ini, jadi kau harus bersabar."

"Tapi Sakura gadis yang pintar," Shizune menyahut. "Aku yakin ia tidak akan kesulitan memahami materi yang kau berikan."

"Semoga saja." Sakura membayangkan Ayahnya memalingkan wajah.

"Angkat kepalamu Sakura, biarkan guru barumu melihat wajahmu." Perintah Shizune lembut.

Perlahan Sakura mengankat wajahnya. Matanya tidak terfokus. Ia melihat Ketiga orang itu sedang duduk di atas bantal yang memutari meja bundar rendah di tengah ruangan. Tapi menyisakan satu bantal duduk yang tepat berada segaris dengan pintu, lurus di depannya. Ayahnya di tengah, Shizune agak dibelakang, di samping kirinya. Lalu di sebelah kanan, itu…

Mata Sakura membulat. Bergetar. Nafasnya tercekat. _Tidak mungkin!_

_Dear diary something good happened today_

Jantungnya melompat liar. Tidak mungkin ia salah. Rambut perak itu. Penutup wajah dan semuanya. Tidak mungkin ia lupa. Raut yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di wajah penyelamatnya. Ksatrianya. Cinta pertamanya.

Ia pasti sedang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu pemimpin pasukan berkuda Konoha. Ksatria garda depan yang memiliki julukan ksatria jenius." Shizune memperkenalkan. "Yuuhi Kurenai belum bisa meninggalkan pengajaran Hyuuga Hinata saat ini, jadi untuk sementara—"

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Kurenai."sambung Kakashi. Tersenyum.

_I didn't know how to behave_

Sakura merasakan panas menjalar dalam dirinya, membuat ia meleleh seperti karamel. Manis dan pekat. Melengketkan tiap sendi-sendinya. Membuatnya kikuk untuk bergerak.

"Ya, semoga saja wanita itu bisa cepat selesai. Aku ingin Sakura belajar genjutsu darinya. "Ada nada sinis dalam suara Ayahnya yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Dan sepertinya itu ditunjukkan kepada… _Ayahnya tidak menyenangi guru penggantinya? Kenapa?_

"Sakura, beri hormat pada gurumu!" tegur Ayahnya tiba-tiba, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung melupakan pikirannya barusan.

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkuk, hampir saja kepalanya membentur lantai kayu. "Sa… salam, Lord Hatake," _Ugh._

_He finally called me by my name_

"Kakashi saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Err… Sakura?"

Jantungnya meloncat begitu saja. Hah hah, dia butuh oksigen. Pendingin. Ramuan penenang. Apapun!

_What to say or do?_

"I… iya…"

"Hmm." Mata itu melengkung ramah. "Terima kasih."

_What can I do? Tell me what can I say_

Sakura tidak kuasa menjawab. Debaran di dadanya terasa begitu keras dan membuatnya tersipu malu. Apakah ada yang mendengar degub ini? Apakah ada yang menyadari kegugupannya ini? Ayahnya? jelas tidak. Shizune mungkin?

_You're my secret hiding place_

_Where my private thoughts are safe_

_What's inside of me_

Sakura melirik wanita itu dan mendapati Shizune sedang balas memandangnya, menyemangati. _Tidak? _Oh. Ia berharap Shizune tahu bahwa saat ini ia tidak apa-apa. Bahkan ia lebih baik dari sekedar tidak apa-apa. Ini… menakjubkan.

Sakura tidak mau berpaling lama-lama dari Ksatrianya. Ia takut semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi paling indah dan nyata, pasti. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak berani bergerak. Ia takut terbangun dari mimpinya.

_I really want him to know_

Apakah Ksatrianya tahu ia gadis yang waktu itu ditolongnya? Apakah ia ingat?

_I don't know where to start_

Beranikah ia bertanya? Sakura langsung mengetahui jawabannya. Tidak. Lidahnya sulit sekali digerakkan dan kepalanya serasa melayang. Nyaris seperti akan pingsan. Tapi dengan sensasi lebih menyenangkan.

Sakura menatap wajah Ksatrianya itu. Tampan… bahkan dengan penutup wajah. Garis wajahnya kuat, masih seperti yang Sakura ingat. Onyxnya, itu… Sakura bisa tersesat di dalamnya. _Tangannya…_ Sakura ingin tahu apakah tangan itu masih hangat dan bersahabat.

_I wanna talk to him again_

Kini Ksatrianya begitu dekat, dan semua menghilang di kepalanya. Apa yang bisa lebih baik dari ini?

_Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi… Ksatriaku…_

**~ And When We Meet is The End ~**

**~ The Princess and Her Knight to be Continued ~**

* * *

Kenapa… hikz. Fic saya ini… hikz. Rasanya… hikz. Makin lama… hikz. Makin ancur… hikz.

Lagu nya nggak karuan… hikz. Ceritanya membosankan… hikz. Auranya terlalu roman… hikz. Kakashi nya baru keluar… huwa!

Saya… hikz. Senang sekali… hikz. Kalau ada… hikz. Yang dengan ikhlas hati…hikz. Bersedia review… hikz. Walaupun itu…hikz. Hanya untuk menyampaikan… hikz. Kekecewaan… hikz.

Tapi… hikz. Saya tetap… hikz. Pingin lanjut… hikz. Paling tidak… hikz. Sampai chapter fave saya… hikz. Dengan genre kegemaran saya pula… hikz. HURT. *gubrag*

Minna… hikz. Arigatou… hikz. For reading… hikz.

(mbak mbak, nangis apa cegukan?)

. . .

Ai Coshikayo


	4. My First Love

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Drama/Romance/Family

**Warning :** maybe OOC. AU(?). Aneh abadi.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Song: First Love-Nikka Costa(lagi-lagi edit^)

**Summary :** CHAP 4 UPDATE:_ My First Love_. . . My first love, thinks that I'm too young, he doesn't even know, wish that I could show him what I'm feeling, cause I'm feeling my first love_ . . . _My debut Song Fic. My debut chapter Fic. RnR please?

* * *

**THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT**

**-**

**My First Love**

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

"Lebih cepat, Sakura!"

Sakura mencoba melempar kunainya. Tepat sasaran, tapi seperti sebelumnya, terlalu lemah. Kunai itu menancap pada batang pohon beberapa saat sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Sekali lagi!"

Sakura melempar lagi. Hasilnya sama saja. Ia terengah lalu jatuh terduduk. Matahari tepat di atas kepalanya dan keringat bertetesan dari keningnya. Ia lelah sekali.

"Konsentrasimu bagus. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama pada kekuatanmu." Sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri tegak di hadapannya yang sedang berusaha mencari nafas. Sakura harus menyipitkan mata saat mendongak untuk melihat wajah di atasnya itu.

"Istirahat lima menit dan kita mulai lagi."

"Ba…baik!" jawab Sakura tegang.

Wajah itu tersenyum. "Yah, santai sedikit juga tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini."

Sakura mengeryit mendengar kata-kata senseinya itu. Santai sedikit? Bukankah yang selalu menetapkan disiplin tanpa basa-basi adalah senseinya sendiri?

Seperti mendengar pikiran Sakura, Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Wah, wajahmu seperti bilang aku sama sekali tidak begitu. Ha ha."

Sakura mendesah. Ya, seperti inilah senseinya. Ksatrianya. Parahnya lagi, juga, cinta pertamanya.

Orang yang mengkritik tanpa tendeng aling-aling, minta maaf tanpa merasa bersalah, seringkali menyindir orang seenaknya. Punya kebiasaan suka terlambat, dan sering muncul tiba-tiba. Sulit dipercaya orang ini Ksatria nomor satu Konoha.

Hah, rasanya debaran itu bagaikan mimpi sekarang.

"Tapi," Kakashi menyela pikirannya. "Sejauh ini Sakura mengalami kemajuan pesat kok." Senseinya menepuk puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Kakashi memang selalu bisa membuatnya melayang. Membuatnya tertawan dengan segala apa yang ada dalam diri Ksatria berambut peraknya itu. Kakashi yang lembut, Kakashi yang memperhatikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Kakashi yang kuat, Kakashi yang tampan, Kakashi yang ramah, Kakashi yang baik hati.

Debaran berakhir? Sepertinya tidak.

Sampai saat ini Sakura belum menyatakan perasaanya itu pada senseinya. Jangankan mengatakan pada Kakashi tentang cinta, menanyakan apakah Kakashi mengingatnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka saja ia masih belum bisa. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menerima kekecewaan, rapuh seperti keberaniannya. Mungkin ia ditakdirkan jadi pengecut selamanya.

_Will he ever notice me_

Dan parahnya lagi, Kakashi seperti tidak menyadari perasaannya. _Well,_ Sakura memang tidak pernah mengobral rasa sukanya, tapi dia kan _berusaha_ menunjukkannya.

Sakura selalu tepat waktu datang ke tempat latihan mereka, walau itu hanya kebun samping rumahnya. Sakura menunggu seorang diri di pinggir kolam kecil, sambil memandangi ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya. ksatrianya datang

Karena ia masih dalam masa hukuman, maka otomatis latihan dengan Kakashi menjadi semacam penghiburan baginya. Lagipula… siapa yang tidak senang di latih oleh orang yang dicintai?

_I'll just dream all day_

Bila tidak sedang berlatih ia benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia jadi malas mengikuti segala undangan dan pelajaran lain. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Kakashi, Kakashi, dan Kakashi. Ia tidak bisa terfokus pada hal lain di hadapannya, nyaris sama seperti waktu dulu ia terus memikirkan ksatrianya. Bedanya sekarang ini perasaan merana itu sedikit lebih tertanggungkan karena ia tahu ia akan bertemu Kakashi. Tapi juga sekalligus membuat perasaan itu makin meluap dan sulit sekali dibendung. Salahkah itu? Pentingkah apakah itu salah atau benar?

Sekarang ini Sakura dan Kakashi sudah cukup dekat. Kakashi orang yang santai, mudah membaur, membuat Sakura nyaman di dekatnya. Walau senseinya itu usianya sekitar lima belas tahun di atas Sakura, hanya sedikit rasa canggung yang tersisa di antara mereka. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Bersama Kakashi terasa begitu pas, begitu… benar. Seakan seharusnya memang seperti ini.

Lagipula walau terhitung muda untuk ukuran salah satu pemimpin ksatria garda depan, Kakashi sangat dewasa dan bijak, pengendalian diri luar biasa. Mengingatkan Sakura pada Ayahnya.

"Sakura, Kakashi." Kedua orang yang di panggil menoleh. Shizune melambaikan tangan dari teras.

"Kubawakan teh." Senyum Shizune saat guru dan murid itu mendekat. Ia meletakkan nampan bundar yang dibawanya di lantai teras.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shizune yang langsung menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. "Lelah ya?"

Sakura hanya meringis. Shizune menuangkan teh untuknya yang langsung di minum Sakura dengan rakus. "Ya ampun." Ia tertawa. "Kau pasti dikira habis mencangkul ladang seharian."

Pipi Sakura merona. Ia memang lelah sekali, kalau sampai Ibundanya tahu ia minum dengan cara seperti ini ia pasti akan langsung diceramahi tentang tata krama.

" Kau juga dulu begitu kalau pulang misi," celetuk Kakashi yang berdiri dengan tangan dalam saku di hadapan dua gadis itu.

Shizune langsung memasang tampang cemberut. "Kau tidak berubah, tetap menyebalkan."

"Dan kau tetap galak."

"Tukang tiru."

"Pengasuh cerewet."

Shizune mendesah kesal. "Memang tidak ada habisnya bertengkar denganmu. Sakura kasihan sekali mendapat guru macam kau, iya kan Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia juga sedang kesal. Bukan pada Kakashi, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal karena merasa cemburu. Ya, ia cemburu. Pada Shizune.

_Does he care at all_

Aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Wajarkan kalau dua orang yang dulunya satu pasukan bicara seakrab itu. Ia tahu ini bodoh. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini ada di hatinya. Perasaan yang muncul setiap kali ia melihat Kakashi dan Shizune bercanda macam itu. Perasaan yang campur aduk, perasaan tentang kesedihan, sedikit amarah, dan putus asa.

Ia tidak suka melihat Shizune sering bertemu Kakashi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi itu gurunya, dan Shizune penanggung jawabnya. Mana mungkin mereka tidak bertemu. Rasanya seakan-akan dirinya sendirilah yang jadi penghubung diantara kedua orang itu.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Shizune bingung. "Ada apa?"

Shizune tertawa kecil, "Seorang putri tidak boleh melamun lho."

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Maaf."

"Lihat, cerewet sekali kan…"

"Kakashi!"

Sakura menunduk lesu. Ia tidak akan bisa seakrab itu dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memang sering membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya ceria, tapi tidak akan jadi seperti Shizune.

_Why love is so unfair_

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Shizune yang membuat Sakura bisa jadi putus asa macam ini. Kakashi itu pria yang ramah dan sopan. Sakura kerap mendengar gadis-gadis muda di dapur kediamannya menggosipkan betapa tampan dan baik hati senseinya itu.

Sakura tidak suka ini. Sakura ingin Kakashi hanya ada untuknya. Dengan Kakashi Sakura tidak perlu menyambunyikan apapun. Senang, sedih, malu, marah, tawa. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Semudah bernafas. Perasaannya selalu berubah-ubah saat bersama Kakashi. Membuatnya mabuk. Dan tampaknya ia memang sedang mabuk. Mabuk cinta. Hah.

Ia pasti akan gila kalau perasaan frustasi antara tidak bisa menyatakan dan cemburu menghantuinya terus.

"Ehm, sensei, aku berlatih lagi ya." Sakura melompat turun dan memakai sandalnya lagi.

"Eh? Sudah tidak capek?"

"Iya!" Sakura berlari ke bawah pohon di tengah kebun. Memunguti kunainya dan berlatih lagi. Kalau tidak segera mengalihkan pikirannya, ia yakin akan mulai menatap Shizune dengan pandangan cemburu.

"Dia punya tekad juga…"

_He doesn't even know_

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia." kata Shizune datar. Sebagai mantan pasukan medis yang juga sedikit mengerti maslah psikologis, Shizune dengan mudah mengartikan sikap Sakura yang cenderung sedikit tertutup akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia gadis yang polos, dan juga lucu. Dia sering tersipu begitu, kau tidak gemas pada putri seperti dia?"

_My first love_

Shizune cengok. _Dia blushing gara-gara kau bodoh. _"Apa kau tahu Sakura sedang jatuh cinta?"

_Thinks that I'm too young_

Kakashi langsung memandangnya. "Benarkah?" satu alis ksatria itu terangkat. "Tapi dia kan masih kecil?"

"Ya ampun Kakashi!" Shizune menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. "Memang jatuh cinta ada batas usianya?"

_Could he ever falll_

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. _Mana aku tahu, aku kan belum pernah…_ Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Mengamati cara anak itu melempar kunainya. Ia bergumam pelan, sebelum berbalik. "Aku ke sana ya." Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Shizune membereskan cawan teh dan mengangkat nampannya. Capek juga dia menghadapi Kakashi. _Kasihan benar Sakura harus jatuh cinta pada orang cuek macam itu._ Hah. Ia tidak mengira _Lady-_nya yang polos itu bisa jatuh cinta.

_Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling_

Tentu saja Shizune menyangka perasaan Sakura pada Kakashi hanya sebatas cinta monyet. Yang kelak akan hilang dan menguap. Sayang… sepertinya kali ini, Shizune salah.

_Cause I'm feeling my first love_

- - * - -

Hampir sebulan Kakashi menjadi gurunya. Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar dari Yuuhi Kurenai dan Sakura berharap gurunya yang sebenarnya itu tidak akan pernah muncul.

Kakashi sudah mengajarkan berbagai macam teknik padanya. Kebanyakan tidak berbahaya dan digunakan untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Sakura sudah menguasai kunai dan shuriken. Sadar atau tidak kini ia selalu menyelipkan kedua benda itu di balik kimononya.

Kakashi mengajarinya bela diri sederhana yang dulu pernah diperlihatkan Shizune. Sekarang ia sudah menghafal hampir semua gerakannya.

Kakashi mengajarinya menggunakan pedang. Bagaimana memegang benda itu dengan benar, bagaimana menahan beratnya pada posisi kaki yang tepat untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Bagaimana berpindah dan mengayunkan pedang itu tepat sasaran. Pada awalnya mereka berlatih menggunakan tongkat kayu dan memakai pelindung wajah. Tapi Sakura dengan segera membuktikan ia tidak butuh semua itu.

Kakashi mengajarinya tentang kontrol cakra dan genjutsu. Kakashi bilang ia punya kendali cakra luar biasa dan akan hebat dalam genjutsu. "Pantas Lord Haruno memilih Kurenai sebagai gurumu," kata Kakashi suatu saat. "Dia seorang ahli genjutsu yang hebat."

Sakura tidak senang mendengarnya. Baginya, teknik genjutsu Kakashi pun sudah sangat hebat. Ia tidak butuh guru lain. Pikiran itu dengan segera membuat pipinya memerah.

Dari semuanya, Sakura sangat suka memanah. Daya konsentrasinya bagus, dan itu sangat membantu untuk membidik sasaran dengan tepat. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika jari-jarinya menahan anak panah dan saat angin terbelah. Rasanya seperti mengantarkan burung terbang bebas. Ia ingin menjadi burung yang bebas itu. Walau ia tahu panah bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Untuk saat ini.

Sebentar lagi masa hukuman Sakura akan berakhir dan dia akan diizinkan berkuda lagi. Ia sudah tidak sabar mempraktekan semua pelajaran yang didapatnya di dunia luar. Kebun itu terlalu sempit, membuat Sakura bosan dengan cepat. Ia ingin mencoba memanah rusa hidup, target yang benar-benar bergerak. Mencoba menebas sembari berkuda. Melempar shuriken sambil berlari dan sembunyi.

Orang tua Sakura mendengar perkembangan tentang anak mereka dan merasa senang. Ibunya sudah tidak khawatir lagi dan Ayahnya tampak sedikit lebih bangga pada dirinya. Kakashi tahu batas-batasan yang perlu dan tidak perlu dipelajari Sakura yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya, itu membuat orang tua Sakura tenang. Walau sikap Lord Haruno yang terkesan tidak begitu suka pada Kakashi—dan masih membuat Sakura heran—tidak juga berubah. Mereka berdua jarang bertemu, nyaris sama jarangnya dengan intensitas pertemuan Sakura dengan orang tuanya yang sibuk itu. Jika berada dalam satu ruangan, Lord Haruno dan Kakashi hanya berbincang basa-basi, lalu membicarakan latihan Sakura, dan begitu tidak ada hal penting lagi Ayahnya cepat-cepat pergi. Kakashi tampak biasa-biasa saja dengan sikap wali muridnya itu, justru Sakura yang merasa terganggu.

Ia menanyakan hal ini pada Shizune tapi penanggung jawabnya itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sakura curiga Shizune sebenarnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan ia rasa Kakashi juga mengetahui alasannya. Itu membuat Sakura makin kagum pada sang sensei karena tetap sopan pada Ayahnya.

Kakashi masih sering hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Bedanya, jika dulu mimpinya hanya samar-samar tentang seorang ksatria berambut perak berkuda hitam, sekarang ini variasi bunga tidurnya begitu beragam. Sakura memimpikan tentang kebersamaan mereka. Tentang betapa baiknya sikap pria itu. Membuat ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sakura memimpikan kebiasaan menyebalkan Kakashi. Tentang ketakutan baru bila Kakashi harus pergi berperang dan setiap doa yang ia panjatkan untuk ksatrianya itu. Sakura tahu kini secara spesifik ia memimpikan Hatake Kakashi, bukan ksatria yang dulu sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Cinta itu tidak hilang, berkurang saja tidak. Perasaan itu malah semakin menguat setiap harinya. Memusingkannya dengan dilema yang tak pernah terucap. Membuatnya bahagia dan frustasi pada saat bersamaan.

Kakashi tidak selalu bisa menepati jadwal latihan mereka. Ia disibukkan dengan pasukannya dan misi-misi. Di saat seperti itu Sakura berlatih dengan Shizune. Terkadang Shizune tidak hanya meneruskan latihan dari Kakashi, tapi juga mengajarkan ninjutsu medis yang dikuasainya pada Sakura. Shizune sangat hebat dalam pengobatan. Dan Sakura mempelajari semua yang diterimanya dengan cepat.

Ia kini jarang bermain dengan Ino, hubungannya dengan gadis Yamanaka itu seakan merenggang. Entah bagaimana. Untuk beberapa saat mereka baik-baik saja. Ino masih melanjutkan latihannya dengan Asuma. Bahkan sekali mereka pernah berlatih bersama. Ternyata Kakashi dan Asuma berteman cukup dekat. Latihannya kali itu terasa begitu lengkap dan berarti. Sakura ingin sekali seperti itu lagi. Tapi kini sudah nyaris dua minggu penuh ia tidak bertemu Ino. Shizune yang kadang bertemu pelayan keluarga Yamanaka bilang Ino benar-benar sedang serius berlatih pedang. Ino menitipkan pesan pada Sakura bahwa kelak mereka akan bersaing, Ino dengan pedang dan Sakura dengan panah. Pesan itu membuat semangatnya berlatih makin membubung tinggi. Tapi Sakura rindu sahabatnya itu. Tidak adanya Ino seakan ada yang berubah. Dan memang _ada _yang berubah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berubah, Sakura juga merasakan ada perubahan di Konoha. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu. Awalnya ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi kekhawatiran itu terus mengusik, membuatnya bingung.

Ia melihat para pelayan kini jarang bermain-main. Bila tak ada keperluan yang benar-benar penting atau mendesak, mereka segan keluar dari lingkungan kediaman. Para pengawal yang biasanya ramah dan suka bergurau itupun berubah jadi lebih serius. Dan Ayahnya makin sering tidak ada di rumah. _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"Kau memperhatikan, Sakura." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan muridnya pada suatu sore yang kelam di penghujung latihan mereka. "Benar. Memang sedang ada sesuatu di sini."

"Apakah itu, sensei?" Sakura bertanya antusias. Minat belajarnya selalu timbul, terutama bila menyangkut Konoha. Ia suka tinggal di Konoha. Ia ingin mengetahui bahwa tempat kelahirannya ini baik-baik saja.

"Klan-klan. Bangsawan. Sekutu." Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Sudah lama sekali sejak perang besar beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Perang saat aku masih kecil?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Kecil sekali?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Benar."

"Apakah akan ada perang lagi?" Sakura bergidik mendengar pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Mungkin. Intrik antar klan tidak pernah berakhir. Cepat atau lambat dendan lama akan muncul lagi ke permukaan."

"Apakah…" Sakura menelan ludah. "Klan-ku termasuk di dalamnya?"

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Kau memang pintar, Sakura." _Apa itu artinya iya?_ "Yah, jangan khawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

Sakura tahu, sesuatu sedang bergerak di bawah permukaan tenang kedamaian. Mengendap endap seperti pembunuh bayaran. Mana mungkin ia tidak khawatir.

"Sensei, satu lagi!" Sakura menatap batu malam yang hangat itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melihat mata itu dan bisa merasa lebih tenang lagi.

"Ya?"

"Jika terjadi perang, akankah… sensei berada di pihak kami?"

Pihak kami.

Kami.

Ya, Haruno adalah klannya. Entah sejak kapan kesadaran itu mulai merasuk dalam diri anak-anak Sakura. Pikirannya sederhana. Ia lah penerus klan ini. Ia akan punya tanggung jawab besar. Jika satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi klannya adalah perang, ia tidak ingin Kakashi menjadi musuhnya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Mungkin saat inilah Sakura yakin Kakashi benar-benar Ksatrianya.

_Cause I'm feeling my first love_

- - * - -

Sakura berlari cepat menyusuri lorong selatan rumahnya. Lalu berbelok ke arah barat._ Gawat!_

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang latihan mereka, ia terlambat. Semuanya gara-gara nenek Chiyo, saudara jauh keluarganya itu datang dan mengajari teknik baru pengobatan. Membuat ia kelelahan dan bangun kesiangan. Ia yakin Kakashi sudah datang walau biasanya terlambat juga. Senseinya belum pernah marah tapi… Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

Begitu sampai di kebun samping ia tidak mendapati ksatrianya itu. Yang ada malah seorang wanita berambut hitam yang langsung tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. _Siapa dia?_

Masih bingung Sakura mendekati wanita itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum bertanya, "Maafkan aku, tapi siapakah anda?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Matanya yang seindah _ruby _mengingatkan Sakura pada sesuatu. Tapi ia lupa apa itu.

"Kenalkan," wanita itu mengulurkan tangan. Tangan itu tampak lembut dan bersahabat. Tapi entah bagaimana Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku Yuuhi Kurenai."

**~ My First Love is The End ~**

**~ The Princess and Her Knight to be Continued ~**

Baiklah, saya cukup puas dengan chapter ini*digeplak*he he. Walaupun lagunya masih berantakan. Tapi First Love nya mbak Nikka Costa ini lah yang membuat saya tergerak*cielah*membuat The Princess and Her Knight.

Arigatou All yang udah reading dan review sampai saat ini, juga yang udah ngasih dukungan, itu semua sangat berarti dan membuat saya semangat lagi. Aishiteru All!

Sangat ditunggu saran, kritik, dan—mungkin—flame(seriously). Jujur, saya ngerasa fic ini banyak kekurangan jadi nggak usah sungkan klo mau kritik ya? Habisnya selama menggarap chap-chap awal ini pikiran saya udah pingin langsung chap 7 aja., ada apa di chap 7? Ng, karena harapan saya selalu meleset tentang sebuah fic (misalnya fic pertama saya; My Reincarnation Destiny. Dikira bakal dapat banyak flame karena chara B nya nggak jelas, eh yang nongol malah kata 'penasaran' semua. Tak menyangka) jadi nggak berani menduga deh*peace*

So review ne? Ehm? Ah, thanks!

Jangan bosen^

Ai Coshikayo

-

-

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang saya udah dipaksa panggil kakak ama Awan-senpai (klarifikasi untuk A/N chapter 1)*halah*


End file.
